


Comfort(able)

by ThreeKnivesInAWineGlass



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Idols, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing the Floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeKnivesInAWineGlass/pseuds/ThreeKnivesInAWineGlass
Summary: Minghao sighs. “Why are you trying to strangle me with my own shirt?”“I’m not,” Junhui says, forcing himself to let go of Minghao and slowly pull his hand in to his chest.





	Comfort(able)

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. The characters I write about are based off of real people but are by no means intended to represent real people; the personalities I write are inferred from public personas and should not be taken as accurate portrayals of their real world counterparts.
> 
> I’ve been around enough to see people confusing fiction with reality, so before you read my story, I implore you to recognize these as characters, not celebrities. Please don’t project what you read in stories onto real people. Please respect real people.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy my fic.

Traveling is hard, Junhui is as aware of this as the rest of them, but traveling alone is very, very different, and it’s different in a way that only he and Minghao know. It was just Junhui when he released his song and took the MC job on YoBang, flying back and forth alone, and it was tiring, stressful, and flat out not fun. He’s grateful for the opportunities, wouldn’t change a thing if he could go back, but traveling is hard.

It’s hard watching Minghao go through the same things now. The exhaustion, the anxiety, the aches and pains of just everything. It makes Junhui worry. What if he aggravates his back? Is he lonely when he’s in China? Is he proud of himself?

Junhui is the first to hug Minghao every time he comes back. He thinks Seungcheol might want to be the first but is letting Junhui have it; he’s a good leader like that, aware of them all independently, as a group, and their connections to each other individually. He knows how much Junhui and Minghao mean to each other. He knows that China line was more than a way of lumping the two of them together, that it was a lifeline for both of them for the first few years, and support like that, comfort like that, doesn’t stop mattering just because you’re more well adjusted to being away from home.

Maybe Junhui should let Seungcheol have the hug, he deserves it. It’s never enough for Junhui anyway. One hug, regardless of how long it is or how hard he squeezes, can’t ease the feeling that Minghao was gone. That’s the kind of thing Junhui has to settle into, having him back.

It helps that Minghao hasn’t complained once about Junhui sleeping in his room, at least not beyond how his stomping sometimes wakes him up in the morning. Other than that, Junhui is very welcome to bury himself in Minghao’s bed.

Tragically, however, when Minghao is home, they run into the problem that Minghao’s bed isn’t really made for two people of rather significant height. Junhui easily solves the issue for himself by focusing on Minghao, since Minghao is much more important, and being close to him is much more important, than any discomfort. Minghao, on the other hand, tends to have a harder time.

Junhui hasn’t ever had to get out of the bed, though tonight seems like a good candidate to break their streak of cohabitation. It doesn’t seem to matter how hard Junhui presses himself against the wall, Minghao just keeps fidgeting, tossing, turning, and groaning. It makes Junhui restless too, but the only action he allows himself is clinging onto Minghao’s shirt like he’s drowning. It’s the best he can do to try and soothe Minghao since he doesn’t like being crowded when he sleeps.

“Jun,” Minghao finally says, flipping over to stare up at the ceiling with Junhui’s hand pinned under his back.

“Yes, Hao?”

Minghao sighs. “Why are you trying to strangle me with my own shirt?”

“I’m not,” Junhui says, forcing himself to let go of Minghao and slowly pull his hand in to his chest. “You just seem on edge and I want you to sleep. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.”

“I know, but I can’t get comfortable.”

Junhui hesitates for a moment, hoping that Minghao won’t tell him to leave or something when he asks, “Is there anything I can do?”

Minghao hums. Then, without turning to look at Junhui, Minghao reaches over and grabs his arm, draws him closer. Junhui lets Minghao guide him, all the way until he’s awkwardly shuffling his limbs over Minghao and falling off the bed.

The thud he makes when he hits the floor is surprisingly quiet, which he’s glad for, but he still worries that Jeonghan heard it. He’s also glad that he landed on his side and didn’t really hit his head. He’s sure that his hip is going to have a bruise, maybe his shoulder too. His stomach is also likely to develop one after Minghao rolls over the edge of the bed and drops on top of him.

“Ouch,” Junhui coughs. He’s about to ask why Minghao did that, any of it, when Minghao reaches up and yanks the blankets onto the floor with them.

There’s a bit of fussing, with Minghao still laying on top of Junhui with seemingly no intention of moving, and then he stops. The blanket’s spread over them somewhat messily, but it covers their feet. Then Minghao shifts once again, pulling down a pillow before he says “Head up” and shoves it under Junhui’s head when he complies.

Junhui thinks he knows what’s going on, so he decides against saying anything and simply brings a hand up to rest on Minghao’s back, his fingers casually splayed instead of curled in a deathgrip. He doesn’t feel the need to cling anymore. He feels peaceful.

Minghao seems to feel peaceful too, lowering his head onto Junhui’s shoulder as he lets out a deep, satisfied breath.

“Comfortable now?” Junhui asks.

“Extremely,” Minghao mutters.

And that’s where Junhui lets their conversation end. He could say more but Minghao’s relaxing, steadily drifting off, and Junhui doesn’t want to risk pulling him out of that near-sleep haze. With a little luck, Minghao can get a few solid hours of actual sleep and not be running on the “my eyes were closed for a little bit” kind of rest that’s sometimes all they get.

He should probably try and get the same for himself, but he’s still wide awake, still acclimating to being able to hold Minghao’s face in his hands again - not that he ever has, but he could. Minghao would probably let him. He misses Junhui and the rest of them just as much as they all miss him, and that means when they’re all reunited he gets silly affectionate and lets them do things he wouldn’t normally. Like squish his face.

Maybe Junhui will try and squish his face tomorrow, or maybe he won’t. If he did try and Minghao didn’t like it, the worst case scenario is Minghao bats him away, but that’s always fun so it’s more of an incentive to do it rather than to not. Who knows. Junhui feels tired, so he’ll make up his mind in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Art is only complete once it has been witnessed. Want to help finish a story? Leave a comment. If you have a thought after reading a fic, tell the author about it. Comments motivate, inspire, and please us immensely - like a cat getting pats. So spread a little goodness, support your fandom authors and leave a comment to let them know you see their work.


End file.
